An Eclipsed Story-line
by Eclipse Blade
Summary: What if the princesses weren't the only immortals. what if throughout their lives they had a companion along with them.
1. The Beginning

Eclipse here and I just wanted to thank you for finding my story interesting enough to want to read it,

For my character Eclipse Blade here what he looks like

Armor: a black coloring of the regular guard armor that doesn't have the crest on top.

Weapon: A longsword with a black blade with wavy copper lines running down it (sheathed on his left side)

Eclipse is an Alicorn (original I know) has the same coat color as Luna and his mane is a cornflower blue. HIs cutie mark is a heater shield with crossed sword behind it and a solar eclipse on the face of the shield.

if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please PM me or put it in a review, otherwise enjoy the story!

* * *

It was a new day in Canterlot, the sun was just starting in the sky. Despite it being the normal start to a morning. The day itself was not normal, for it was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, A day taken to mark the defeat of the villain Nightmare Moon or as she was known to only two individuals in the entire country of Equestria. _Princess Luna._ The reason for this is a tragic tale, but one not shared. _**Until today.**_

* * *

Princess Celestia was currently still in her bedchambers despite having already gotten ready for the day. A knocking was heard

"Celestia it's time for breakfast. I've been waiting for you to come out." A voice said from the other side of the door.

"I know Eclipse b-but only you could understand w-why I'm not ever ready for t-this day," Celestia said her voice interrupted by choked back sobs. He sighs

"Yes I know, and you should know I'm about ready as you are for what we have to do later" Eclipse said his voice sounding weary. He enters the room finding Celestia sitting on her bed her head in her forelegs trying to stop the flow of tears that are currently cascading down her face. upon hearing her door open Celestia looks up at Eclipse.

"I j-just can't help it. I-I miss her so much" She sobs. Eclipse goes over to Celestia and hugs her

"Me too Celestia. Me too." Eclipse said patting her back. He pulls back to look at her. "But we both know we have to start the day, so let's go down to breakfast and try to be positive and remember the happier times alright?" He says encouragingly with a small smile

"A-alright" she sniffles and smiles weakly. Eclipse brightens.

"There's the sun princess I like to see," he says grinning "Besides if I didn't get you first there wouldn't be any breakfast left for you." he jokes.

"Knowing your usual appetite I wouldn't doubt it." she laughs. As they head down to the dining area.

*** _later_ _mid-afternoon_ ***

 _Celestia and Eclipse are currently in Celestia's study sitting in front of the fireplace with some tea._

"No, we are not putting an oven in every room in the castle just in case you crave a pizza," Celestia said face hoofing.

"But why not? Just think about it! you're talking to someone then suddenly BAM! You want a pizza and oh would you look at that there's an oven right there just waiting for you to put something in it." Eclipse explains a little too excitedly with some gestures thrown in.

"And that something might be you; if you don't stop bringing up this ridiculous idea," Celestia said exasperatedly.

"Spoilsport." Eclipse pouts. Suddenly a scroll pops up in front of Celestia

"Oh? what's this now?" Celestia reads the scroll and starts laughing

"What is it?" Eclipse questions. Celestia passes the scroll over to Eclipse. He read the following.

 _My dearest teacher,_

 _My continuing studies of magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response._

 _Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

"Well then," Eclipse says snickering "How are you going to respond to that." Celestia takes out a parchment.

"My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely." Celestia says as she writes, holding back laughs "but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!" Eclipse bursts out laughing. "My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!

Your trusted mentor, Princess Celestia." She finishes and sends it.

"So sending her to Ponyville to do some chores huh, and to make friends on top of that." Eclipse comments.

"Yes, she is a good student, but she is too good of a student. She needs to have some social interaction with others instead of hiding behind books all day. I think this might be the best chance possible for that to happen." Celestia explained. Eclipse nods

"So about the prophecy." Eclipse points out

"We can only observe and hope that the new element bearers are found in the time of chaos that will happen in our absence at Ponyville." She says.

"We knew this day would come. So let's hope the best comes to pass" Eclipse mused taking a sip of tea.

"Yes let's" Celestia intoned.

*** _After the defeat of Nightmare Moon_ ***

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." Applejack says to Twilight

"Indeed you do," Celestia says as she and Eclipse bring themselves in through a broken window in the upper floor.

"Princess Celestia, General Eclipse" Twilight gasps

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." Celestia says

"I had faith in you" Eclipse congratulates

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale," Twilight says to Celestia.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. we saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and we knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" Celestia turns to the downed Luna. Princess Luna gasps.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" both Twilight and Rainbow Dash question.

"Come be by our side again there is only so long a stallion can be without his wife before he misses her greatly." Eclipse proclaimed.

"Wife!?" everyone but Luna, Eclipse and Celestia exclaim.

"Will you accept us as family again?" Celestia questioned a hint of tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you both so much, big sister!" Luna sobs as she hugs Celestia tightly. she turns to Eclipse and latches onto him "Husband!"

"We've missed you, too." Eclipse. sniffled as he hugged his wife for the first time in a thousand years.

* * *

And that'll do for this emotionally charged chapter. the next chapter will be more mellow.

if you liked it please follow it and give a review. I'm always open to criticism.

-Eclipse


	2. Idle chat

Sup, Eclipse here for another chapter. I want to thank everyone who read my last chapter. and if you want to know what Eclipse looks like just look at the first chapter. if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please PM me or put it in a review, and without further ado. enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"Are you crying?" Luna whispers to Eclipse after a few moments had passed

"No..." Eclipse denies as Luna stares incredulously "... Maybe. What. am I not allowed to cry after finally seeing my wife after a thousand years?" Eclipse whispered back

"Fair enough" Luna she put her head back nuzzling his neck.

"As tough as it is for me to break this up we need to head back and get Luna acquainted with everything current." Celestia interjected.

"Sister's right we need to head to the new castle." Luna agreed as she pulls back to look at Celestia

"Hey Lulu" Eclipse nudges Luna. She turns to him

"Yes?" She questions.

"Did I ever tell you my idea about ovens in every room in the castle?" Eclipse asks smirking.

"Only many, many times" Luna looks at Eclipse and deadpans.

"And." Eclipse hinted

"Not going to happen. Ever." Luna insisted.

"I know that. I just like messing with the two of you about it." Eclipse simpered.

"I had a feeling that was your reason" Luna facehoofs. While Eclipse and Luna are talking a different conversation is happening between Twilight and Celestia.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Celestia questions

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Twilight says downtrodden.

"Eclipse" Celestia starts. Eclipse looks over from his conversation.

"Yes?" he responds

"Take a note please." Celestia asks

"Alright" he pulls out a parchment and quill.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." Celestia announced.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!".Twilight vowed excitedly.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went *loud gasp* but I mean really-" Pinkie Pie started quickly until Rainbow Dash put a hoof over her mouth

"Calm down there Pinkie you don't need to talk everyone's ears off " Rainbow Dash snickered.

"Does she always talk that fast." Eclipse asked a bit bewildered.

"Yup" Rainbow Dash responded.

"Oh, I don't think we've been introduced. My name Is Eclipse Blade, but you can just call me Eclipse." Eclipse greeted holding out his hoof.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" She boasted as she shook his hoof.

"You sure you're the fastest flyer in all of equestria." Eclipse quipped

"Yeah! I gotta be if I want to join the wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash retorts.

"You want to join the wonderbolts?" Eclipse asks.

"Yeah! It's my dream to join." she revealed..

"Heh with that kinda drive I don't doubt you could get in" Eclipse chuckles.

"Of course I'm going to get in. I'm too awesome not to." Rainbow Dash asserted.

"Rainbow you want some advice from someone as old as the princesses" Eclipse hinted.

"Wait you're as old as the princesses!" She exclaimed.

"Yup, Them and I go way back." Eclipse affirmed

"How far back?" Twilight joins in on the conversation because as long as she has known Eclipse she never asked how old he was.

"Far enough that he helped us build the empire" Celestia interjected as she and Luna went by Eclipse.

"But-but Equestria is over 9000 years old!" Twilight sputtered a bit bewildered at how old Eclipse is.

"Did you have to go and make me feel old." Eclipse mumbled digging at the ground.

"Eclipse, with how long we have lived you should have gotten over that already" Celestia sighed putting a hoof over her muzzle.

"That doesn't mean I like to be reminded of it." Eclipse pouts crossing his forelegs.

"My husband's inner foal aside" Luna drawled ignoring Eclipse's 'Oi!' "Yes, he is as old as we are." she continued

"Now that we're done talking about my age, Rainbow do you want my advice?" Eclipse offers hoping to change the subject.

"Sure, lay it on me." She responds

"Ok, what I can say is if you keep that kind of energy toward your goal I have no doubt that you will make it far, but just remember to keep your friends and family in your heart as you work toward that goal and you will surpass it by miles." Eclipse lectured.

"Well said Eclipse, but now we need to be going" Celestia reminded

"Ah that's right" Eclipse remembers

"Does that mean we won't be able to play games anymore," Twilight said to Eclipse a bit sad. She liked playing games with him when he was able to, since he was one of the ones to watch her when she was a little kid alongside Cadence.

"Of course not" Eclipse reassured while putting a hoof on her head and messing with her mane." we'll still be able to play games just send me a letter."

"Agh! stop that!" Twilight said waving a hoof. He stopped. "You know I don't like that" she pouted

"I know. I just like to mess with you." Eclipse smiled "now come here I'm not going see you for a while," he said as he brought her into a bear hug practically crushing Twilight.

"Crushing… not… hugging" Twilight gasped out. He put her down and she caught her breath. "Why! why do you always do that!"

"To show I care about ya," Eclipse smirked as he messed with her mane again.

"Funny way of showing it" Twilight muttered swatting at his hoof

"Ooh! ooh! could I get a hug too!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"I don't see why not" Eclipse shrugged

"I wouldn't do that Pinkie" Twilight warned.

"Why! Hugs are the greatest!" Pinkie exclaimed as she jumped on Eclipse and gave him a hug so hard that you could hear his armor creaking from the stress.

"Woah. we got a strong one here." Eclipse forced out he returned the bear hug

"Yay! Hugs!" Pinkie said completely unaffected and somehow hugged harder.

"Oh my... You can stop the hug now." Eclipse practically gasped out patting Pinkie on the back.

"Aww" Pinkie released from the hug

"That... was... interesting…"Eclipse said between breaths.

"Don't I give the bestest hugs!" Pinkie beamed.

"You certainly gave one of the strongest." Eclipse remarked noticing the dents she left in his armor.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered bouncing in place.

"Well it has been fun meeting you all, but we must be on our way" Celestia informed before teleporting herself and Luna to the castle

"Cya Sparks don't forget to send a letter, and goodbye everypony," Eclipse said as he patted Twilight on the head then departed to the castle.

* * *

and that was chapter 2. mostly just idle chatting but I thought it would be interesting. and I wanted to thank people for either following and/or favoriting my story

if you liked it please follow it and give a review. I'm always open to criticism!

-Eclipse


	3. Arriving at the Castle

Hello everyone, Eclipse here for another chapter. I want to thank everyone who read my last chapter. and if you want to know what Eclipse looks like just look at the first chapter. if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please PM me or put it in a review,I am aware that the chapters for this story are very shprt compared to my others I'll try to make them longer, but without further ado. another chapter!

* * *

There was a flash in the throne room as Celestia, Luna, and Eclipse teleport in. the guards tense at first but then relax upon seeing the princess and the general with an unknown.

"Well, this has been a night." Eclipse yawned and he stretched. "I suppose we should get Luna to her room."

"I need you to handle that. I really need some sleep" Celestia said tiredly as she left the room giving them both a quick hug on the way out. One of the guards walk up to Eclipse and salutes him. Eclipse salutes back.

"At ease," Eclipse says to the guard. The guard relaxes

"Sir I was wondering who the unknown is next to you as both you as the princess seem to know her." the guard asks. Nervous that his question might be out of line.

"This is Princess Luna who has been away for the past thousand years due to an... accident that happened. You are to treat her as you would me or Celestia, there will be an announcement tomorrow about this." Eclipse informs the guard "Also what is your name soldier" Eclipse questions him.

"Corporal Iron Broadside sir" the now named Broadside salutes.

"Broadside huh. I've come across your name before when I was reading the academy papers for new recruits, and who is your partner there." Eclipse gestures to the other guard still in position.

"That's Private First Class Midnight Arrow" Iron answers

'Huh, those two. I've read their profiles they are very talented. I wonder if I can bring out anymore possible hidden skill. Yes that sounds like fun. plus it's been awhile since I've trained someone' Eclipse thought to himself "Broadside bring your partner over here." Eclipse orders.

"Yes sir" Iron walks over to Midnight and says a couple words. they both come back over.

"You wanted to see me sir" Midnight salutes.

"Yes. you see I've read both of your academy papers as well as your current profiles and I have to say I'm impressed." Eclipse praises them "but." he continues "there is always room to improve which is why I'm going to offer you two something, and you have every right to refuse" Eclipse informs them.

"What is it sir?" Iron asks.

"I've decided to train the two of you." Eclipse revealed they both looked stunned

"Sir?" Midnight questions wondering if the general is saying what he thinks he is saying

"Of course, that is if you want to," Eclipse assured

"I would be honored General " Iron responds with a salute

"As would I," Midnight says saluting as well.

"Well it's decided then after the announcement tomorrow meet me at training ground 7." he informs them "you can go back to your posts" Eclipse dismisses them. They salute one last time and go back to their post. Eclipse turns back to Luna.

"How long has it been since you last trained someone?" Luna asked curious Eclipse looked to be in thought for a moment.

"Long enough that my last student was Starswirl" Eclipse informed.

"You really haven't taken a student since then?" she questions

"Nope." he says as he shakes his head "been busy." he starts walking to Luna's room she follows

"There's something I should mention." Eclipse said absentmindedly.

"What?" Luna asks curiously

"We still share a room." Eclipse smiled as the back of his head

"Alright. Not that I wanted separate rooms anyway." she yawned putting a hoof to her mouth.

"Getting tired are we?" Eclipse joked but then yawned

"And so are you." Luna retorted.

"Yeah, it has been a long night" Eclipse grunted as he stretched.

"Yes it has" she agreed as they stopped in front of a door with a crescent moon and a solar eclipse on the door. Luna looked at Eclipse questioningly.

"I liked the original door design so I kept it." Eclipse replied.

"More like you brought the door with you, and you can't say that's a different door," Luna stated pointing at the door.

"Me and Celestia didn't want to have new doors commissioned, so we just kept the doors from the old castle," Eclipse responded opening the door. Behind the door was a room decorated with various objects and furniture. There is a bed in the middle of the back and next to it is a nightstand. There are 5 different suits of armor on the left wall, and right next to the armor is a weapon rack with a massive broadsword, a scythe, two medium sized daggers, a quarterstaff, a warhammer, a bow, and a spear. On the other side of the armor is a door leading to a balcony. On the right side, there is a medium sized dresser with a mirror. On the left of the dresser is a door leading to a bathroom. On the right of the dresser and somewhat tucked in the corner is a desk with various paperwork on it, a couple quills, a couple bottles of ink, two ink stamps, two wax stamps, and some books. And next to the desk is a bookshelf with various books.

"So you kept the room similar as well. including all your toys" Luna said gesturing toward the assortment of weapons on the wall.

"You should know how much I like weapons" Eclipse mutters as he looks at the arsenal of weapons.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of how much you like your pointy objects." Luna says as she rolls her eyes as she walks into the room "but that doesn't explain why you kept it almost exactly the way it was"

"I didn't feel like changing it after the way it was for the thousands of years we lived there," Eclipse he followed her.

"So you were lazy and didn't feel like changing it." Luna clarified

"Yeah pretty much. Remember what happened last time I decided to change a room." Eclipse recalled the horror that was his room decorating skills.

"Yes, I remember. You kept changing the room because you couldn't decide where to put anything." Luna sighed remembering clearly what had happened "Well I guess that's enough reminiscing for one night." she yawned as she got into the bed followed by Eclipse who got out of his armor.

"Yeah, I guess so." Eclipse yawned as well "good night Lulu. love you." he said as he put one of his wings to cover her and then kissed her goodnight.

"Good night Clipsy and Love you too," Luna said quietly as she snuggled into his chest as they both fell asleep.

* * *

if you liked it please follow it and give a review.

if you have a question on anything related to the story PM me.

I'm always open to criticism!

-Eclipse


End file.
